Father
by Kendra Kent
Summary: goten and gohan are living a normal life now that its been seven years since goku died. what did chi chi and goten do when gohan was at school. its a cute One-Shot i thought of and i just did it all today. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, REVIEW! IT'S BETTER THAN IS SOUNDS BELIEVE ME!


Father

By Zydeko

Subject: Dragon Ball Z

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (GOD KNOW'S HOW MUCH I WISH I DID).

One-Shot

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! They make my day!

ENJOY! :D

Chapter 1: Story Time

9:15 A.M.

Gohan is sitting at the kitchen table finishing up his report on the new structure that is being built in Satan city.

He usually never puts off his homework for the next mornings but goten and trunks begged him to play hide and seek with them.

Gohan caved of course since it was Goten's favorite game and he realized that he is supposed to be an example for goten.

And plus he didn't want to disappoint the younger boy.

And Gohan also knew that his mother would kill him if he didn't finish it.

The son boy finished in a fraction of a second ate his now cold breakfast and was heading out the door to school.

The boy opened the door when he realized that he hadn't said goodbye yet so he turned around and yelled "goodbye mom! Bye goten!"

He yelled upstairs where his mother was getting dressed and goten was sleeping.

Chi chi came down the stairs to say goodbye to her eldest son "have a good day at school Gohan" she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen to make goten pancakes.

She knew better than to have goten wake up and not have food in his black hole of a stomach, because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to do his daily chores.

Living with a full Saiyan for nearly 40 years **(was it 40 years?) **has prepared her enough to raise two half-Saiyans on her own.

Since Goku died when cell was about to destroy the earth chi chi was left to raise two boys and she felt so lonely sometimes.

She sometimes wonders to herself when she was alone: _why did you do it Goku? Why did you have to go? _

Their mother put on a smile and resumed her cooking

Goten came down the stairs rubbing his eyes clear.

"Bye big brother have fun" he told the older boy

"Bye goten" Gohan said

"Will you play hide and seek with me when you get home Gohan?" he asked

_Just like his dad _Gohan thought _so innocent_

"Sure squirt we can play whatever you want when I get home"

"Gohan" chi chi said from the kitchen where she was making food "remember you have to finish all of your homework before you do anything else" his mother told him

Chi chi's voice dragged on when she said the word all.

"Yeah mom I will well I got to go, bye" he waves and then fly's off

Once Gohan was gone a certain smell entered Goten's nostrils and he floated to the kitchen.

"Mom? Is the food ready yet?" goten asked his mother "im starving"

He tells her as she squirts out the remaining drop of syrup from the bottle.

"Not quite yet sweetie I need to find more syrup first"

Picks up a spatula and opens the closet to find more syrup.

"Just give me one more minute and it will be ready in the meantime go wash your hands in the sink" she tells him

"Kay mom" he slips off his seat and walks to the sink by the cabinet, turns on the faucet and quickly washes his hands

Seeing his opportunity to take a lone pancake.

He steps toward the pan ever so quietly then reaches for the pancake as his mother shuffles through the canned goods.

One thought was going through Goten's head right now and it was simple: _FOOD_

Chi chi's eyes flickered over to goten for a moment to see he was trying to take a pancake when she told him not to.

She threw her spatula at her son's reaching hand.

He pretends like it hurt him.

"Now goten you know you can't eat until you sit down like a civilized person at the table"

"Yes mommy"

Once his mom sets the food down in front of him, his mouth water's.

He looks up for chi chi's approval.

She nods.

And the feast begins.

Once goten was down he sat back in tiredness.

"Mom, im tired can I go back to bed?" he asks

"Sure sweetie"

"Can you tell me about daddy?"

She gives him a sad smile and kisses him goodnight

"Yes" she says as she goes upstairs and tucks him in

"Im ready mommy" he tells her

"Okay, your father, goten, he was a very brave man from the day I first met him, and he was always there when anyone needed help. Whenever someone tried to destroy the world Goku would be the first to step and beat him. Your father was an angel from heaven. When we fought at the world martial arts tournament years ago and got married right after he said he didn't not know was marriage was but he did tell me that I was the only one for him"

Chi chi's eyes start to water up.

**IN OTHERWORLD…**

Goku looked in the distance as his eyes watered up.

Oh how he missed his wife and kids so much it hurt him.

They were all he thought about at night.

He missed so much of their life, he missed goten growing up and now he was 8 and Gohan, oh Gohan he missed a lot of his life to.

Of course he saw all of the good deeds his son did as The Great Saiyaman but it doesn't beat really seeing him do it.

"I miss you too Chi chi…." He mutters as he wipes his eyes

**BACK ON EARTH…**

She looked back at goten to see he was already asleep; she quietly exited his room and made her way to her own bed.

She lay down and cried.

Chi chi felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back as she saw Goku standing there and she knew that he heard her tell goten about him.

He gave her a sad smile and faded away.

Chi chi wiped her eyes and thought to herself _there's no point in crying over him now. I know you're in a better place even though it's not here with me…_

She smiled.

_**The End**_

_**Well what did you think? I thought it was a cute story, but it was a One-Shot.**_

_**So REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE! They make my day brighter.**_


End file.
